Timeless Love
by Verbena2000
Summary: Princess Emily of The Kingdom of Avalon can't help but resent her sister Kara - who stole the love of her life without even trying. But with the powers of her lineage she didn't even know she had, can she find somebody else to love...and possibly love her back?
1. Chapter 1

Emily winced slightly as her corset was tightned around her petite frame. Her maid smiled apologically as she weaved the complicated strings into they're respectfull places. Emily glanced at herself in her full-length mirror. Her normally serene expression was pulled into a tight frown. Her arched eyebrows were scrunched together in distaste, and her usually porcelain skin was a slight pink. Today was supposed to be a day of rejoicing and bliss, for one of Avalon's very own princesses were getting married. It was s_upposed_ to be a special day for the entire royal family, and it seemed that everyone was excited for the wedding. So it made sense that no one suspected that someone disapproved of the perfect match. But someone _did. _And that someone was none other but Emily herself.

Oh, she tried. She really did. She had smiled and nodded when told of the news. She had congratulated the happy couple, even helped them with they're wedding plans. But not a soul knew of the betrayal she felt, the way her heart twisted when she merely saw Kara and Lorren together. It was all she could but to not scream and yell at her sister for taking her only chance at love away from her. She supposed that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt so much if Kara had simply _tried_. Maybe if it had been even a little hard for her to get Lorren's attention, it would have eased the pain she felt. But she hadn't. Kara had enchanted him with no problem at all...just like she charmed everyone she met. It wan't like everyone ignored Emily...quite the opposite actually. But she had studied and struggled for years to become the perfect princess her family wanted, which was no easy task. But Kara had glided through every lesson, every challenge with ease. It seemed as if Lady Luck herself smiled upon her, and turned up her nose at Emily. Her engagement with Lorren was just another victory she could add to her never-ending list of acclomplishments. And all Emily could do was stand to the aside and watch the events around her unfold like a deadly flower.

She was pulled from her dark thoughts by the voice of her maid asking if 'Milady was ready to be out-fitted into her gown'. She smiled politely and nodded, and stood in her dressing room as her servant scurried from the room to fetch her dress. Again, she looked at herself in her mirror, trying to figure out what made her so..._undesirable_ to Lorren. Her head of cascading red curls was set into an elaborate, flaming copper french-braid, emeralds dotted into the shining strands. Her pale eyebrows were perfectly arched, her pale-pink lips full. Her complexion was flawless, her eyes grass green and acristocaticlly narrowed. It wasn't like Emily didn't think personalities weren't important, but it was a known fact that people judged by looks, not by who the person was. That, and money. And that was exactly what had made her fall for Lorren in the first place. She could tell at the moment she had met him that he was different. He had seemed so earnest and sincere, not like any other royalty Emily had met. But, the fact remained that he hadn't fallen for her. He had chosen her sister Kara. It was without question that Kara was a natural beauty. Effortlessly beautiful, she wore her looks like a cape, and she knew how to use it to her advantage, too.

Emily dragged her attention away from her reflection and to her dress, which the maid had retrieved and brought to her. It was made of delicate emerald green silk, with an under-tone of lavendar. It exposed her shoulders, and was laced in the front. Emily had picked the style and the colors herself. She allowed her maid to dress her up like a doll and put the pale powder on her face. This was who she was. A woman with a dirty secret that was hidden behind curtains of lace and jewels, so that no one knew the true nature of they're princess. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Emily stood with her family in front of all the people who had decided to attend the ball - so basically, the entire kingdom. Emily still marveled at the fact that she didn't faint dead away in front of a crowd like this. She guessed that the thrill of performing for the kingdom had long since passed. She watched as her mother stepped forward, smiling graciously, her arms making an 'all of you' gesture, her sleeves fluttering gently with her movements.

"I would like to thank all of you for taking the time out of you're busy lives to partake in this most marvelous occason. On behalf of my family, I would simply love all of you to please enjoy yourselves to the fullest, for this celebration will not just effect us, but all of you as well, in the best way possible."

At her impassioned speech, everyone erupted into cheers. Emily clapped, mostly out of politeness. She allowed her mind to wander. Usually, it was the king who would have given the speech. But Emily's father had passed long ago, leaving the kingdom to be run by her mother. It was also part of the reason why everyone had been so agreeable of the wedding; knowing that they had a new king next in line once they're queen had passed put them all to ease. She was interrupted of her daydreaming by an un-lady like jab into her ribs. Her mother was looking at her disapprovingly.

"Emily, need I remind you of you're manners at such an important event? The other kingdoms are being _introduced._"

Emily nodded numbly, and her mother swept away, satisfied that she had done her motherly duty. Once gone, Emily let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. Her mother had been nagging her in not so subtle ways that she was not happy with her single status. Granted, it didn't really matter whether or not she was married, but what would people think if she didn't seem to care about her second daughter? A bad reputation was one of the things she tried her hardest to avoid, and she was not going to let Emily make her look bad. Emily shook her head slightly, ridding herself of the negative thoughts. True or not, she did need to entertain her guests, no matter how trying it would probably be.

She stepped forward, towards the royals that her mother was already making fast work on. Every now and then, she would make gestures at Emily's general direction, and everytime she did, Emily felt herself getting sicker. As she approached them, she could hear the lull of conversation, as they all ceased in chatting and judged her. She could practically feel they're eyes roving over her, figuring out where she stood and what she was worth. And all she could do was stand by and let it happen. She glanced at her mother, and could see what she wanted in her eyes; _'Humor them'._ Emily immediately threw herself into the role of charming princess. She swept into a graceful curtsy, looking at her guests under her eyelashes and giving them an alluring smile.

"A pleasure to make you're acquantance, Queen Sylvan. King Rollock, you're looking quite handsome; My, Queen Miranda, that shade of blue is _very_ flattering on you."

She was laying it on pretty thick, but they were lapping it up. Automatically, they all fluttered around her, complimenting, yet, at the same time, having a double meaning to all of they're comments;

"Oh, Emily, you're hair looks absolutely stunning; you must have spent a very long time getting it just right." _Or,_ "My, my, Emily, working to keep you're perfect figure, aren't you. I admire you're _dedication."_

The longer she spent with them, the more smothered she felt, until she had to fake a light headache and excuse herself for air. But that wasn't the only reason for her need to leave. She knew her sister was going to make her grand entrance soon, and when she did, Emily didn't want to be there to see it.

**Okay, first I want to say a few things. 1) I'm sorry my chapters seem so short and choppy; I'm low on time. I promise to make them longer in later chapters! and 2) I know you people are out there and reading this. I would appreciate it if you could at least leave a comment. I'm sorry if I sound pushy, but I need to know what you guy's think of this so that I can work to make it even better! That being said, please enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next one up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. God. Reviews! I have recieved reviews! Let thy holy light shone upon me as I count my blessings! *Ahem* Anyway. Thank you all so much for leaving you're comments. You have no idea how immensley grateful I am. The other day I was talking to my twin about my story thing, and she oh so rudely said that she wouldn't be surprised if no one said anything about them (which is what one recieves when talking to a breakfast deprived Gabby). So we made a bet, and thus, I get 10 dollars since you guys so kindly responded to my cry fo help. Virtual cupcakes to one and all!**

Emily walked briskly away from the lilting laughter and festivities going on around her. If she spent one more second with those attention-craving people, she knew she was going to be sick. She glanced up briefly, checking the time on the clock tower. 4:05. Her sister was scheduled to come out at 4:30 and officially announce the date of her wedding to Prince Lorren. Her stomch clenched. The mere kowledge of the fact they that were soon to be wed sent her insides tumbling. She took a deep breath and instead focused on her destination: The garden. It was the only place she knew for certain she could be alone; Her mother disapproved of it, as it did nothing for her social status. And her sister Kara couldn't care less about it, even with her accepting nature. As she walked towards the familiar hiding place, she suddenly heard a _snap_ from behind her. She whipped her head around, her green cat-eyes narrowing suspiciously as she scanned the area behind her. Absolutely nothing. Not like anyone would dare to try something at such a crowded event. But one couldn't be to careful.

After a quick once-over, she proceeded forward, every so often glancing behind her. With one last glimpse behind her, she walked through the gardens arched entry and into the safe haven. She smiled in spite of the events happening around her. The glade was magnificent. It was surrounded by thick firs, and in towards it's center was a shimmering saphire lake, where weeping willows hovered around it's edges. At the far left, a bubbling stream flowed into the rest of the large garden, and a small bridge crossed over the water. All thanks to Emily's father, who had loved nature with a passion rivaled with only perhaps God himself. She bent down and tugged off her ridiculously pointy shoes ( 'The height of fashion, my dear,' her mother had declared). She set them down and ran towards the lake, her face finally breaking into a genuine smile. No more worries. No here, anyway. She kept running until she reached the waters edge, where she slowed down her pace and stepped into the refreshingly cold water. She closed her eyes and pointed her face at the sky, letting the sun wash over her face. Emily slowly turned in a circle, her smile still lingering on her lips. Just as she lulling herself in a calming trance, she heard it; that all-to-familiar _snap_. Her eyes shot open and towards the direction of the offending sound.

At first, she thought that perhaps it had been nothing, just a little animal of some sort looking for some peace away from the people around it. That was, until she saw the figure step out through a shadow cast by a towering tree. He had a creamy complexion, and light brown, intense hazel eyes. His head was a mop of curly, chocolate locks, and his lips were curved in a somewhat sheepish grin. Had it not been for the fact that he bore a crown upon his head, she would have screeched at the sight of him. As it was, years of striving under her mothers watchful gaze to be an accomplished socialate taught her to keep her cool around any kind of royalty, even sneaky ones. Instead, she settled for a disdainful glare as she step out of the water and into her horrid shoes.

"To who do I have the _honor_ of meeting under such...circumstances," she asked sarcatically as she took an imposing step in the mans direction. But instead of shrinking away from her venomous tone, he merely quirked the corner of his mouth and gave a playful bow.

"Prince Marlin of the Kingom of Aquatania, at you're service."

Emily was slightly surprised at his care free manner, but didn't show it. Instead, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have we _met_ before," she asked, hoping he would pick up the 'leave me alone' vibes she was so obviously giving off.

"Nope," He answered gaily, like it was the best thing in the world. Apparently, on top of being a sneak, he was also dim-witted. Either that, or he was choosing to ignore her icy tone. She sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

He scratched his head and looked around, then turned to her and gave her a goofy (but cute, she grudgingly admitted) smile.

"Um...talking to you?"

Now she _had_ to roll her eyes. What kind of half-thought out answer was _that_?

"No, why are you _here?_ This place is strictly off-limits, unless otherwise said so by my family."

"Oh...well, you're part of the family, right? Can you please excuse me just this once?"

Emily blinked, completely mystified as to what this guy was after. He talked to her as if they knew eachother for years, not a few annoying minutes. She opened her mouth to say something (she hadn't the faintest as to what one might say to such a dim person), but before she could speak, she heard a loud rustling sound near her and a guard she didn't recongnize came into the clearing. Just as she was about to tell him off (she had had enough of these surprise visitors invading her personal space), she noticed that he wasn't wearing her kingdoms color, but a mix of aqua and light blue. so, he was a guard from Aquatania.

"Um, you're highness, the king is searching for you."

She was about to respond when she realized he was addressing Marlin. She looked at him, and did a double-take. His half smile had been replaced with a thin line, and the merry light had left his hazel eyes. In it's place was a stoic expression that she hadn't thought was possible on his teasing face.

"Of course. As you can see, I was talking to ,' He glanced at Emily, and an amused look flickered in his eyes before being diminished by the cold look again, "_a friend._ Please tell my father I'll be right there."

The guard shifted uncomfortably, and cleared his throat, which proved to be useless, as his voice came out slightly high pitched.

"T-the King would l-like to see you, erm, now."

A flash of annoyance passed over Marlins face before he responded.

"Right."

He turned towards Emily, who was still a little surprised at his change in attitude. His eyes twinkled with mirth as he gently grasped Emily's hand and raised it towards his mouth to press a soft kiss against it.

"I hope to see you soon," He said mischievously. He straightned up and once again, donned his cold mask and glanced at the guard, who stood to the side and pretended to look at something interesting on his shoe. The guard seemed to sense his gaze and hurriedly gestured at the exit as Marlin past him. With one more backwards glance, he was gone.

It was only then did Emily realize she never told him her name.

**Once again, another thank you to all who have reviewed. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**P.S. Did anyone recongnize the glade description? ;)**

**P.P.S. I'm sorry my chapters are so short! Please don't kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I've got some questions about my story. Um...which one to start with first? Okay, 1) Marlin is in the book series, sorry if I spoiled it for you, LightsPast! And to answer the other question...where th heck is Adriane?! Have no fear, she is going to show soon, I promise! As will Zach, and a few of Kara's friends ( like Tiffany, Heather, and Molly, in the form of noble women, of course!). Yeah...anywho, Marcus is one of the prince's in here, just 'cause I wanted him to be mentioned. And 'Prince Jonathan" is supposed to be Joe XD. Sorry, I disappeared! The stupid computer caught a virus and I had to take it in to get fixed. Right now I'm typing this out on some old piece of junk I found in the basement, so desperate was I. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry, there are grammar errors all over the place -.- I have no time to try to fix them.**

Emily stood slightly apart from her mother. It was moments like these when she wondered why she tried so hard to impress the queen. It always seemed like she was over-shadowed by Kara. Not like she would ever tell her that; she truly did love her sister, but just like everyone else, she had her misgivings. She looked around her. A little while after Prince Marlin had departed, her mother had her tracked down and had her taken back to the castle, so as not to miss the biggest event. Prince Marlin...whatever was the matter with him anyway? He had treated her so carelessly, and he seemed far to laid-back. But then again...how did he change so fast? It seemed as though right when that guard had found him, he just shut down. Deflated. Turned off. All traces of the Marlin she had met disappeared when he had talked with the guard. It was strange, indeed. Emily shook her head, determined not to think about him anymore. She heard the trumpets sound they're alarm and turned to look at the winding staircase of which her sister was to make her entrance.

She appeared like a vision. Her long mane of golden hair had been curled, and it fell down her back like a satin waterfall. Her creamy skin was flawless, her full lips a dewy red. Her corn-flower blue eyes twinkled under long eyelashes, and her high cheekbones were dusted a rosy tint. While in most cases it seemed like the dress wore the person, Kara seemed to make her gown even more beautiful just by wearing it. Emily swallowed and looked away. Little imagination was required to see why Prince Lorren had fallen for her - '_And not me,'_ she couldn't help but think. She pushed the thoughts aside and joined in the thunderous applause that had erupted when Kara had stepped in.

Kara glided down the marble staircase, pausing only to preen or wave at the crowd. She really did belong in the spotlight. When she reached the bottom, she looked over the crowd and then at her mother, raising an eyebrow. Emily could practically hear what she was thinking - '_How did I do?'_. Emily looked over at her mother, who had an indulgent smile on her face - _'Extremely well. Keep it up.'._ Emily suddenly felt her mouth drop open. No way. She did not just...read their minds. It was impossible. Unnatural. Witch-craft. And yet...how could she have heard those thoughts? Immediately, a more sensible answer came to mind - Stress. Of course! _' Too much stress is what caused you to think up that little conversation', _she consoled herself. But she couldn't make that stupid voice in the back of her head shut up; that voice that was whispering that maybe, just maybe, it _hadn't _been her imagination. She snapped her mouth closed when her mother gave her a dark look. Emily looked for Kara, only to find out she had been beside her the entire time.

"Emily! What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much,' Emily answered smoothly, adding in her head, '_J__ust the fact that I can probably/maybe/perhaps read minds. Oh, and did you happen to see any pieces of my shattered heart laying around?' _ Kara studied Emily closely. Something was off. But she didn't know what. Right when she was about to ask, the trumpets sounded again, announcing the arrival of...Lorren. Emily gulped when she saw him. He had slicked his jet-black hair back, and his grass-green eyes sparkled merrily. He looked dashing in formal ball wear, but seemed a little more dapper with his crown upon his head. He studied the crowd until his gaze landed on Kara. Smiling, he walked down the stairs and toward his destination - his bride-to-be.

Emily looked at Kara out of the corner of her eye. She coud feel her love for Lorren all around her, and as she looked back at Lorren, she could see he felt the same way. She swallowed and kept a fake smile plastered on her face. It would be best not to let her feelings take control, especially not now. She watched as Lorren strode over and take her mother's hand and kiss it, but his eyes never strayed from Kara. He then took Emily's hand and smiled at her. Her heart clenched as he brushed his lips against her skin and moved on. He really had no idea what he did to her, and for that she was grateful, if not saddened by the thought.

"Kara," was all Lorren said as he took both of her hands in his own and smiled tenderly. Kara blushed a rosy hue as she smiled shyly back. This was the only reason Emily kept her emotions in check. It was the fact that she knew that Kara truly loved Lorren, and vice-versa. They were meant for each other, that much was plain. The queen stepped forward, a pleased smile playing on her lips, and clapped smartly.

"I would like to announce the second part of this most wonderous occasion - Princess Kara and Prince Lorren are to be wed in a few month's time," She exclaimed to claps and hollers. The happy couple seemed a bit embarrassed by the attention, but took it in stride. Emily heard the orchestra start-up with a lively tune as everybody took up partners and began to dance. Her throat constricted as Kara and Lorren joined hands and joined the crowd. She stepped back and smiled, as if she was waiting for someone who was already supposed to be there ( yet another trick borrowed from her mother ). She watched as three men came toward her, each from different directions. She recognized 2 of them. Prince Marcus from the north and Prince Jonathan from the south. She wasn't completely sure, but the other one seemed to be one of the 3 prince's from the east. Prince Jonathon got to her before the other two did. He smiled charmingly and bowed, holding out a hand.

"May the princess be so kind as to share this dance with me?" Emily smiled back politely, and placed her hand into his. But just as they were about to start, an arm suddenly cut between they're bodies. Emily looked up, startled. There was Prince Marlin, standing there with a _smirk _on his face. He looked at Jonathon like an older brother would look at his pesky younger sibling.

"I do _hate_ to intrude, but I believe this dance is mine," he said smoothly, guiding the still baffled Emily to his side. Prince Jonathon looked miffed, but there was something in Marlin's eyes that told him not to make a scene. He stepped back reluctantly as Prince Marlin took Emily into the crowd. He placed his hands on the small of her back, grinning teasingly.

"_Well,_ fancy meeting _you _here," He told her as he started leading her into a waltz.

"What in the world were you thinking, cutting in like that," she scolded him, completely ignoring his attempt at humor.

"I believe I was saving you from a painful experience. Everyone know's that I'm a better dancer than Jonathon is," he responded lightly, avoiding her question. Emily sighed. This man was impossible, that was certain. She changed tactics.

"How did you find me? And don't you dare give me any 'it was fate' excuse. Are you stalking me?"

"I _told_ you I would be seeing you around, didn't I? Or did you forget?" Emily found herself rolling her eyes. This conversation wasn't going to get anywhere. Just as she was about to retort, the song ended. She went to remove her hand, but found he wouldn't let go. She raised an eyebrow at him. He simply grinned.

"Another dance?" Emily squinted at him. He couldn't be serious, could he? Unfortunately, her question was answered when another song started and he swept her into twirl. She spun and landed in his arms. She glanced up, only to see him gazing at her with a feeling she couldn't seem to quite place. She fought down a blush as he twirled her back into position.

"Prince Mar-"

"Please, call me Marlin."

"Marlin," she started again," you do realize it's improper to keep a young lady to yourself all night, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Emily blinked, a little surprised with his straight-forward manner.

"I also believe that I've haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name," Marlin said, his mouth quirked.

"It's Emily," she answered, not bothering with the princess title. For some reason, she didn't find it necassary. She watched as Marlin paused, a his lips curling into a genuine smile.

"A beautiful name," he said, his eyes dancing," though not near enough beautiful for the woman who bears it."

Emily couldn't stop the blush that found its way to her face. She parted her lips slightly to say something ( though she didn't know how to respond ), but the song once again ended and a new one took its place. Marlin was about to sweep her into another dance when Prince Marcus tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Do you mind terribly if I cut in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took Emily away from Marlin. She looked back at him, trying to say 'sorry' with her eyes. Marlin stepped forward, about to intervene, when a princess from a neighboring kingdom quite literally threw herself into his arms. Emily tried to console herself. There was always next time. The ball wasn't over. But as Marcus spun her around, she caught her mother' eye. And she wasn't pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

** I'm sorry I left! Don't kill me! Yeah so...here is the next chapter, I tried to make it longer in an attempt to make up for my absence. Adriane isn't in this one either, but I promise, she will make an appearance! I really am very sorry I left you guys for so long, I didn't mean to! This chapter is in Marlin's POV, because I wanted you guys to see how he felt through all of this. Also, his outlook might make things a little clearer. Oh! One more thing! Thank you all so much for reviewing. Seriously, they're like, the only thing making me want to write this. Please, don't stop leaving your input, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Marlin searched the crowds for a certain red-head. After he had finally managed to pry that princess off of him ( he can't really remember her name...Heather maybe? ), he had immediately started searching for Emily. There was something about her...and it interested him greatly. He had sensed something in her, something he hadn't felt since his mother passed. _Magic. _He was sure of it. He should know, as it ran through his family for generations past. And it wasn't just her either...it was also her sister. He frowned slightly, trying to remember her name. Clara? Tara? No matter; it was Emily he was interested in. Not only did she possess the very thing he thought he would never feel again, there was something about her. She had seemed so cold to the public eye, but the rare glimpse he caught when she was in the garden proved otherwise.

Marlin felt as if he had seen the _real _Emily; not the simpering princess she was represented to be. She looked content, no, _happy _when he had seen her step into that water, seen her smile. But that moment had soon passed, right when she had noticed his presence. But he couldn't help but want to see that smile on her face again. _He _wanted to be the one who made it happen. His eyebrow's scrunched together. There was something else that was bothering him. It had to do with her sister. For some odd reason, Emily didn't act like how he expected her to when her sister's engagement was announced. She may have everyone else fooled with her fake smiles, but he wasn't so easily tricked. She seemed to be forcing the joy she had shown for her sister. And it was bothering him to no end.

He sighed, eyes scanning the packed ballroom. Where on earth had she gone? He squinted, seeing a flash of crimson. Ah, there she was. With her mother, no less. As he got closer, it seemed to him as if she was getting scolded. As he watched, Emily put her head down, eyes on the floor as her mother whispered ferociously to her. He stared as Emily bit her lower lip, her emerald eyes cast away from her mother and showing shame and embarrassment. Her mother finally shook her head in disgust and turned away, leaving Emily alone.

Marlin puzzled over the events he had just seen take place. He never did have any respect for Emily's mother, and the actions she just displayed only intensified his dislike towards her. He turned his attention to Emily, who had resumed her stoic and regal expression. He started in surprise. How often did she do that, hide her emotions behind an impassable mask, fooling everyone who happened to look her way? He frowned and walked towards her. She didn't notice him until he was directly in front of her. He watched, slightly amused, as she looked up and her mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise. Just as suddenly as the emotion flitted across her face, it was gone. She curtsied, nodding her head.

"Prince Marlin."

He could felt his frown tug a little lower. Did she have selective amnesia, or did she just enjoy teasing him? He bowed and turned his scowl into a smile. No point in scaring her off. He grasped her dainty hand in his and placed a light kiss on it, looking at her for some kind of reaction. Nothing.

"If I recall, I believed I had asked you to call me my name. Just my name."

" 'Tis improper for me to indulge so shamelessly."

Marlin looked at her. What had brought this sudden change of heart? His mind turned to the conversation he had seen prior. Perhaps her mother had a hand in this? He studied her face. She looked as if she had just met him, distant. She was no longer sarcastic and witty, but closed off and somewhere he couldn't reach her. And it wasn't only that. He couldn't seem to sense her magic anymore either. He didn't like it.

"Well, then, perhaps you would join me for a dance instead then?"

"I'm sorry, but at the moment, I've been told to do otherwise."

Marlin eyes widened. What was this _about? _He looked in Emily's eyes, searching for an answer. She stared back calmly, with that same indifferent look on her face. It was obvious he was going to have to come right out and ask her.

"So, what did you do that made you're mother stop in the middle of her ball just to scold you?"

Emily started, looking like a child caught doing wrong. He would've smiled at finally getting a reaction, but he was busy wondering what she had done. He watched as she nervously tugged a loose curl and bit her lip. She seemed to be deciding something. Finally, she just dropped her hand and looked away.

"I don't believe that it concerns you."

"No, probably not. But I'm curious," he said, one eyebrow arched. He smiled. Not only had he received a response, but her tone had been ever-so-slightly teasing. Emily looked at him, and he could see the ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"If you are going to be so nosy, you should try to be a little less obvious when you go about it."

"Well then, let me try again," Marlin said, and at the same time, taking Emily's hand and guiding her to the dance floor," I could not help but notice that when I _happened _to look you're way, you seemed to be absorbed in a very interesting topic. I trust everything is fine?"

"Hm, better. But I still don't feel like talking about it."

Suddenly, Emily seemed to notice where Marlin was taking her, and she stopped, and uneasy look crossing her features. Marlin glanced over his shoulder at the lack of movement. She tugged her hand from his and looked nervously around her.

"Prince Marlin, I believed I told you I was not to take part in the festivities."

"Well, why ever not," Marlin asked. If he was curious before, now he was intrigued. He followed her shifty eyes until he caught sight at what she was searching for. Her mother. And by the looks of it, she had watched them. And she didn't look very happy. Marlin frowned. At her side was Prince Jonathan and his father, looking slightly surprised, probably because the queen and stopped in the middle of talking to them to meet Emily's eyes. Emily swiftly turned towards him and curtsied, her voice small.

"I do believe that my mother requires my attention. Excuse me."

But before she could leave, Marlin was at her side, taking her arm into his and leading her towards the opposite direction. Ignoring her squeak of protest, he strode towards his father. Maybe he could make sense of all this madness. His father seemed to notice the determined look in his son's eyes, or perhaps it was the princess on his arm. He squinted at her. Something was off. He excused himself from his friends and met his son half-way.

"Dad, I want you to meet Princess Emily," he said, not bothering with a greeting. His relationship with his father wasn't exactly normal. He didn't have to bow, he didn't have to address him as 'king', and he didn't need to be in his best behavior.

"A pleasure. And may I ask, how are you enjoying the engagement party?"

"Fine, thank you. And no, the pleasure is mine," Emily said curtsying and bowing her head. Marlin's father's brow furrowed. What on earth was going on here? He could feel something coming from Emily, but it seemed as if it was buried. He looked towards his son, who seemed impatient with all of this small talk. He turned his attention to Emily, who seemed a little uneasy. He sighed. This would just not do. He needed to talk to his son.

"Princess Emily, please do not think me rude, but could you please pardon me and my son? We need to talk."

"Of course, please, go ahead."

He watched as she started to walk away, but was stopped by Marlin. Bending down, he whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave just yet. Can you wait?"

Emily eyed him warily, but nodded her head. Marlin sighed in relief, then turned to his father, who had taken in the scene with an interested gleam in his eye. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was going to be teased endlessly, he could tell. His father gestured toward the balcony, and Marlin followed. As soon as his father closed the french doors behind him, Marlin started talking.

"Dad, I know you probably won't believe me, but I think Emily might actually have magic. And not just her, but her sister to! I don't know how, or why, but she has it, and lot of it! And, actually -"

"Marlin, my son, you are much to excited. Now tell me, why do you think she might be in possession of magic?"

"I felt it...it reminded me of mom's."

Marlin's father's chest tightened, but he didn't show it. And if what he said was true, then Emily had an incredible amount. Marlin stared beseechingly at his dad, waiting for an answer.

"Is she aware of it? And what about her sister?"

"I don't think so...and I don't know about her sister, I didn't get close enough. But dad, what does it mean?"

"There was a prophecy I heard just before you're mother passed," he said, seemingly more to himself then his son.

"What was it about?"

"First, before I say anything, I need to look up some things. Mainly, Emily's family history. And you," he said, pointing a finger to his son,"her mother doesn't seem very pleased with you. What did you do this time?"

"What? Nothing! I didn't do anything! I was just dancing and such with Emily. It's a ball, what did she expect me to do, knock her ice sculpture to the floor?"

Marlin's dad's mouth twitched to a smile. His son was really something. To make the queen of Avalon flustered was a surprise in and of itself, but he also seemed to manage to get on her bad side to.

"Besides, I don't really like her anyway, she treats Emily different from her sister, and I don't like it one bit -," Marlin abruptly broke off, cheeks turning slightly pink. He had revealed to much. He glanced at his father, who wore a huge, teasing grin on his face.

"So, you fancy her, do you?"

"W-well, I mean, I don't really -"

"Look at you! You're worried about her! Who would've thought my son would be so smitten in one night when I've been introducing him to eligible princess' for years..."

"Aw, come on dad, leave me alone..."

"What was that what you whispered to her? Sweet nothings?"

"Dad!"

"Well, don't let me keep her waiting," Marlin's dad said, pushing his son towards the french doors and nudging them open,"the ball is almost done. You should go spend what little time you have left with her."

Marlin was as red as a tomato as his father laughed merrily. He watched his son walk nervously to Emily, who had been waiting for him. He studied them as Emily looked up at Marlin. A smile seemed to play at her lips as Marlin looked down at her bashfully. He grinned. They reminded him of when he was in love...he frowned. He didn't quite know Emily well, but he liked her. But like his son, he didn't care for her mother.

And there was that matter about magic. How could she have it? And her sister to? He couldn't recall anything about the Avalon family involving magic, but you never knew. And that prophecy was worrying him... he sighed and pushed his hair back. He was going to be very busy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this isn't something I'd usually do, but whatever...first, let me say one thing: _This is not a chapter!_ Wait! Don't leave!This is going to be used to answer questions and point things out. Also, at the end, there will be a special preview ( and please don't skip this and go straight to the preview ). Okay, so where to start * taps chin, deep in thought *. Well, how 'bout the questions?**

***Marlin is not an OC* ( I keep getting this question in my inbox )**

***Zach will be in this story, as well as Lorren, Ozzie, and other MAIN characters ( also found floating around my inbox )**

***I do accept any OC's you guys can come up with ( guess where this came up? It starts with 'I' and ends with 'X'. Seriously, at this rate I'm going to be spending so much time replying to people I won't be able to work on the story -.- ). I just need a description, they're particular area in magic, what they are ( goblin, fairy, etc. ), and personality.**

***Oh! Here's something that keeps blowing up in my face...where is Adriane?! Don't fret! I'll throw her in somewhere in chapter 7 or 8...Please, bear with me! I can't update every second! Which leads me to my next subject...**

***Like I said prior, I have other things to do, even if I would like to update this every week. I have school and a life. I can't always log in and shoot out a chapter. I used to wonder why an author would leave they're audience hanging ( besides to build that ever hateful suspense trick )...it's not because they're lazy, it's because they just don't have the time. And when they do, it's usually not a lot to work with. I'm not making excuses for all of you procrastinating writers, I'm just stating some facts.**

***One more thing...thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I am not kidding! I love logging in and seeing reviews telling me how happy you guy's are with my story! And a special shout-out to LightsPast, ShadowWolf, Ripplehealer, and Jinora! You guys have been so kind to stay with me through my story and being so patient. Seriously, I love reading your comments especially, because they're always so long and thoughtful. Thank you all sooo much!**

**Well, that's the end of this yawn worthy post. Thanks for reading this 'till the end, and here's that preview you've all been so patiently awaiting!**

Adrianne whipped around, dark eyes flashing. Her wolf gem pulsed at her wrist, her lips pulled into a deep scowl. Marlin flinched. Just grand. He could tell she wasn't very happy with what he had just said.

"You're kidding, right," she hissed, onyx eyes searching his for any form of deception. He just shook his head. Best not to talk to her when she was in this kind of mood. He watched as she paced the floor, obviously mulling over the information in her head.

"You expect me to sit here and play teacher to a couple of amateurs with something they don't even comprehend? Do they even know how important this is? Have you even tried to explain what magic is, what it's used for?"

Marlin shook his head mutely, keeping his poker face in check.

"Just great! That's. Just. _Great._ And what do you want me to do? Drop everything and ignore my responsibilities and obligations? Is that what you want?"

He looked on as she ran a hand through her long hair, obviously trying to get control of herself. Marlin was a little surprised, as she usually kept her emotions in check, as it was required to do so when possessing magic. She sighed, then faced him, staring at him with a look of slight disgust.

"Fine. _But, _I pick what days I have to teach, what I teach, and how I do it. Is that clear?"

Marlin nodded his head, trying to restrain himself from responding verbally. Adriane groaned in frustration.

"Well, say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do I get out of it," she asked, refusing to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that she was actually kind of curious as to how all this was going to play out.

"You get to spend more time with _Zach_," Marlin grinned. The only response he received was the huge oak door slamming shut and shaking the very foundation of the castle. Marlin only chuckled. He had a feeling this was going to be very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! I thank all who read my last update. I know it probably disappointed you to click it and find out that it wasn't an actual chapter. But don't worry! This one is an actual chapter of which you can read and won't feel like throwing your computer/I-pad/phone out the window and run screaming down the halls and end up falling down the stairs that just happened to be right in front of the doorway to your room ( I speak from experience -.- But I didn't throw my electronic device! I just dropped it on the floor from my bunk bed. Everything else is true ). Anyways...how did you guys like the preview? Was it any good? I decided to make it with Adriane because y'all seemed like you were craving it...I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is more of a filler than anything else. The next one will involve Adriane! I've been busy, with H/W, family, birthday. etc. So I'm really, really sorry I just dropped off the face of the earth like that! I know what it's like to have story stop so abruptly, and yet I did that to all of you :'( I apologize! Anyway, enough of my rambling. PLease, review! It make's me happy to read that you guy's enjoy my writing! It motivates me!**

Two days later found Marlin sitting in his father's study and drumming his finger's on the desk impatiently. He was told that his dad wanted him to go straight to the study. However, when Marlin got there, he had been greeted by piles of seemingly endless papers and stacks of books that threatened to topple over and find refuge on his head. His dad wasn't anywhere in sight. He sighed and scanned the paper's littering his father's desk. His eyes widened slightly at a word that he saw in flowing script on a page that was hidden underneath a book. _AVALON._

Marlin glanced at the door and bit his lip. He was curious, yes, but what if he wasn't supposed to read it? He remembered back when he was little and he had been in a similar situation. Needless to say, a mouthful of soap and nothing to wash it down with didn't seem very appealing to him right now. Then again...his father didn't exactly tell him to not touch anything. He was told to meet him in the study. And he wasn't there. So really, who was at fault here? The young, innocent, impressionable Marlin or his careless father who had left his study in a disorderly mess? The choice was obvious. The careless father, of course.

Happy with his unreasonable reasoning, Marlin grabbed the sheet and was just about to read it when he heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door. He froze as they got closer. He stuffed the sheet back under the book as if it was on fire and practically broke his arm, he jerked it back so fast. He quickly straightened his back and placed his hands in his lap, aiming for the 'studious son' look.

His father walked in a second later, muttering to himself. Marlin caught 'insolent woman' and 'arrogant witch'. He could only assume the woman in question was Emily's mother. After the ball, Marlin had seen her pull his father aside for a chat. He had been in a sour mood since then. Marlin didn't know exactly what had taken place, but he did know that it must have been something big to cause his normally relaxed father to be so tense. Marlin watched as his dad walked right past him and towards his bookshelf, running his hands across the binds as if he was searching for something. As much as Marlin enjoyed wasting his youth stuck in a dusty library with a slightly crazy adult, he really did have other matters to attend to. He cleared his throat.

"Um...hey dad."

His father looked up, seemingly surprised. Marlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He really didn't understand his father sometimes...

"Ah, Marlin! You didn't wait long, did you?"

"No, _of course not,_ dad. So why did you call me down?"

"Well, I have some...news," Marlin's dad answered, sitting down across from him and frowning. Marlin internally winced. This wasn't going to be good.

"It involves Emily's mother...Caroline, I think her name is? Ah, no matter. As I was saying, she doesn't seem to pleased with you spending so much time with Emily at the ball."

Marlin blinked. What in the world was his dad going on about?

"And that should bother me because..." Marlin questioned. Really, he couldn't care less what Emily's mom wished of him. His dad frowned at him.

"As her kingdoms military is stronger than our's since our last battle, we must tread lightly. And that mean's _you._ Much as I love cleaning up you're messes, I can't have you ruining the already thin thread of our alliance," His dad answered, shaking his head at his son. He must be more aware of his own kingdom. After all, he was going to rule it someday. He sighed deeply.

"But that wasn't the main reason I called you down here. I've decided to do some research on Avalon's family history. And what I found wasn't exactly...promising, you can say."

Marlin leaned forward eagerly. Finally, he was going to get some answer's! But the way his father was looking at him didn't seem like his new's was going to be very good.

"So...what did you find?"

"Apparently, they're history isn't the brightest," his father stated as he shuffled through his many paper's before he found the one Marlin had been previously peeking at. Marlin resisted the urge to snatch it out of his father's hand's and read it.

"After going through our records and combing through the book's, I finally managed to find something. Not only are the Avalon's powerful, but they're very secretive to."

Marlin's ears pricked at the word 'powerful'.

"So, they do have magic? I was right?"

"Unfortunately, yes," his dad answered, eyes scanning the sheet in his hands. Marlin lifted an eyebrow. What did he mean by 'unfortunately'?

"Um...what do you mean?"

"They're very corruptive. From what I could find, although they're magic is powerful, it is also easy to manipulate. And it seem's that all in their family who have tried to wield it have been met with less than desirable endings."

"Like...what kind of 'endings' do you mean," Marlin asked reluctantly. This didn't seem to good.

"Most have been used as puppets, with a greater power using the mage as a sort of slave, forcing their magic against them. Some have been overwhelmed with the magic, and have said to have gone crazy. And yet other's have even decided to use they're ancient power for the worse."

Marlin sat back, taking all of this in. There was no way that this could be Emily's history. Sure, she was a little cold, but definitely not evil.

"Didn't any of them have any...good prospects?"

"Well...there were some who simply ignored the fact that they could use magic, and led simple lives. And, recently, they're was one, a male, who used the magic for good...," his father mumbled, as he studied the paper in his hand's," but we don't have anything more of him on record. Odd, considering he seemed to be the one who might have broken the cycle...I'll have to see if I can find anything on him."

"So, you're basically telling me that they're magic is too unpredictable to use, and that, even if they do, they're almost certain to come to an unlikely demise?"

"Yes, that pretty much sum's it up."

"But...what about Emily," Marlin asked, feeling his heart slowly starting to drop. Truth be told, she had been on his mind more than he would like to admit. And he had even been thinking of how he could share his secret with her, help her understand her magic, maybe even find a bond with her. But none of that could happen without his father's consent, and now that he had heard of her heritage, he wasn't sure his dad would be very approving of his choice in a partner.

"That...I'm not sure about. She seem's different, true, but her history predicts a dangerous future. Not only that, but seeing that magic run's through the family, her sister might possess some to. And she doesn't seem nearly as level-headed as Emily. And then there's her mother, who doesn't like us much as it is and who I highly doubt know's anything about magic. _And, _they would be in need of a tutor. And though you know the basic's of magic, you aren't very qualified to teach them..."

With each reason his father listed, Marlin's hopes dropped a little lower. All of the thing's his dad said were true, and there didn't seem like there was a point in their favor. Suddenly, he sat up, as a certain someone popped in his head. A certain someone who seemed like just the right person to help.

"Well, how about Adriane? She's great at magic, and though she's still learning, she's more advanced than Emily and _maybe _Kara if she has some. She would make a great teacher."

Marlin's father looked at him, processing what he said, before a small spark flickered in his eyes.

"Yes, that could work. However, we can't leave all the responsibility to her...Zach could come help to," he muttered to himself, knitting his eyebrow's in thought. Marlin smiled, the mention of one of his good friend's giving him a little hope.

"And, perhaps River, if it's not too much to ask of her. I know how she get's around stranger's...and not only would this benefit them, it could help us to. Our alliance could become stronger with the Avalon family...and it could help with that little prophecy," Marlin's dad mumbled the last part, but Marlin heard it. And of course, his curiosity was peaked.

"What prophecy?"

Marlin's father looked up in surprise, not realizing he had spoken out loud. He debated on whether he should tell Marlin the prophecy he had learned of, but decided against it. He had other thing's to think about.

"Nothing Marlin," his dad answered, ignoring the protest he immediately received," you have other thing's to worry about. Like contacting Adriane, Zach, and River about our little project."

Marlin nodded his head in agreement, though his mind was still wondering about the prophecy his dad had mentioned. But his thoughts were quickly put out by what his dad said next.

"And then there's that little crush you seem to have on Emily...can't have a bad relationship with her mother...after all, that wouldn't be very good when you want to propose to her..."

"Dad! I never said I _liked _her," Marlin exclaimed, cheeks tinting pink.

"Oh, you don't have to. It's quite obvious, you know. I think you should hurry up and court her already; a beauty like that is bound to have countless admirers..."

_ "Dad!"_

"Now hush, you know it's true. No point in staying in denial."

"You can't - I-I mean, really," Marlin stumbled over his words as his dad just laughed and thumped him on the back as he walked through the door and left Marlin in the study. Marlin scowled at the empty doorway. Although he would never admit it, he had developed feeling's for the red-headed woman. But...there was something about her, the way she acted around men. He had noticed at the ball she had rebuffed any prince who tried to win her affection's ( including him, though he wasn't going to admit that ). But when she had been around her sister's soon-to-be-husband, she had acted quite warm. Marlin had tried telling himself that she was _supposed _to be fond of him; afterall, he was going to be her brother by marriage. But something in his gut told him there was more to it then that. What it was, he didn't know.

Running a hand through his chocolate locks, he decided to get to work in approaching his fellow mages with his mission. At least it would help him get his mind off of Emily.


End file.
